Caught
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Sakura has always been the object of Naruto’s desire, but what happens when Sakura catches him in the middle of a compromising situation in the woods? NaruSaku Lemon


* * *

**_Caught_**

**_by Lemon Drops/thatreevesgirl (both me)_**

**_One-Shot_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Her bedroll was two and a half feet away. That was thirty inches, seventy eight, no…seventy six and some odd centimeters, a whole slew of millimeters (Naruto knew he was definitely bad at math), it wasn't quite a yard, maybe an arm's length (if he stretched far enough), but still miles and miles away if you didn't consider the physical distance. Naruto crinkled his nose and stared at Sakura's sleeping form before he admitted defeat and sighed. _Sakura doesn't want a loser like you_, he thought to himself, _not when she has the damn Sasuke replica over there!_

Naruto harrumphed to himself as he glared at a sleeping Sai, who was lying on the other side of Sakura by Kakashi. The dark-haired young man was his friend, and he was a good person, but also a new rival. Despite the fact Sai had never made a move on Sakura the entire time he had been part of their team, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sakura liked Sai because he was so much like Sasuke. Naruto shuffled in his sleeping bag, trying desperately to get comfortable before he finally gave up and wriggled out of it. He wandered to a nearby stream to splash some cold water on his face, and possibly some other parts of his body that were currently being uncooperative.

The stream was small and winding, and much, much colder than Naruto had anticipated. After dipping his fingers into the frigid, crystal depths he opted to get rid of the problem in his pants in a more traditional way, with the aid of his ever-trusty hand. It would be easy enough, just whip it out, a few good strokes to thoughts of Sakura naked and frolicking in the mountain stream, pink hair wetted to her neck and pert breasts tipped with taught, pink nipples as she revealed herself to Naruto in his mind, would have him finished and back in his bedroll before anyone even noticed he was gone.

Dipping his fingers into his boxers, Naruto carefully wrapped his hand around the semi-hard length, pumping it a few times to complete attention before he started his little Sakura-fantasy. Quiet grunts escaped his lips as he continued giving firm tugs on his cock, imagining it was her hand, her fingers, or better yet…Naruto smirked as he tried to imagine how wonderful it would feel to be inside of her, thrusting lightly, making her moan and whimper his name. If he ever had the chance to show Sakura his skills he knew, _knew, _he'd be the best lover she'd ever have. He'd be attentive, none of that crap like he saw while training with Jiraiya where men seemed cold and indifferent to their partners. Then again, it had been in whore houses.

Jiraiya had once let Naruto sit in after convincing a lady to join in a coupling while having a young audience. Naruto had protested greatly, but Jiraiya had insisted, and some part of the blond teen (probably the most perverted part of him) was really, really glad he had gotten to see the old hentai in action. Damn, that girl hadn't expected a geezer like Jiraiya to do her right, but the sannin had indeed given her a very, very pleasant time. The silent lesson was a point well made, because if Naruto ever got a chance with Sakura he'd please her, Kami, he'd please her till her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Naruto chuckled at the thought and gave his shaft a particularly brutal tug, repeating it quickly and groaning as he once again let his mind wander to Sakura. Her legs…oh Kami, her thighs, in tall boots that hugged her legs like a second skin, _yes_! Those shapely, feminine thighs parted, his tongue resting in the epicenter lapping and making her writhe.

_"Naruto…" _ she would cry, in a voice more demure, the one he'd heard only a few times in his life. Gods that would be perfect, he lick her again, maybe thrust his tongue inside of her, "_Naruto…" _and she'd gasp too. She'd careen away from the onslaught of his mouth, trying to push his head away because it would be too much, far too much as Naruto pushed his tongue inside her again. Her voice would continue to call his name, begging and pleading him to continue, to stop, to go faster or slower, and Naruto would comply with it all. "Naruto…" pleading, wondering, a soft, serene version of his name, perhaps almost a sigh.

"Naruto…Nar…oh holy hell!"

Naruto's eyes sprung open, he heard the brush rattling behind the tree he was leaning against. That voice he'd heard in his fantasy, it had been there. _Sakura_ had been there. Sakura was in the woods, and she'd seen him masturbating in the woods, probably even moaning her name as he did so. She most likely got a good eyeful and probably scampered straight back to camp, scarred by what she'd witnessed. Naruto groaned and hissed a loud, "Dammit!" as he smacked his head back against the bark of the tree behind him. He wasn't prepared as a soft, feminine voice came from the other side of the tree.

"Are…are you finished?" Sakura asked quietly, the foliage once again being disturbed as she shuffled a bit.

Naruto didn't really know what to say, especially since the whole thing gave him quite the fright, his erection had flagged momentarily, but knowing Sakura was there, in close proximity to where he was, caused to the flare back up to full attention. "N…no," he stuttered. "I need a few minutes, okay?"

"Um, okay, but Kakashi…" he could actually hear her gulp before continuing, "He told us yesterday not to go off on our own, because there have been rogue-nin spotted in the area."

Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes before he responded jokingly, "So what, you wanna be my lookout while I jack off?"

"Not really," Sakura mumbled back, but before Naruto could get any more out she added, "But I'm not going to let you get killed because you had a boner."

Good point. Naruto considered the situation carefully. He was pretty sure that even if a rogue-nin caught him literally with his pants down, he could probably take them, but how often do you have the chance to have the object of your desire, the person you've loved since you were twelve, stand guard only a few feet away while you masturbated to thoughts of her? Naruto pondered it for a moment and concluded it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I'm close, just a few more minutes, please?" he asked as he started stroking slowly again, waiting for Sakura's answer on the other side of the tree.

The forest was dead silent, far too quiet for far too long. Naruto was sure Sakura was in complete shock by his words, and just as he was about to shove his erection back in his boxers, and recant his request, Sakura murmured, "A few minutes."

Ecstatic didn't describe how happy Naruto was to hear that, because this was probably the closest he would ever get to having sex with Sakura. Despite the fact Naruto couldn't touch, taste or feel her, it was an intimate moment all the same, knowing she was only a few feet away as he began yanking his cock again, moaning lightly as he did.

"What…what does it feel like?" Sakura asked nervously from her lookout point on the other side of the tree, making Naruto's eyes fly open in wonderment. Sakura, the same Sakura who beat him senseless for being a pervert, the same Sakura who swore her undying devotion to that bastard Sasuke, _Sakura,_ was asking him how it felt to be masturbating.

Naruto might have been near Sakura, but that in no way helped his unsmooth ways with the ladies (despite how Naruto thought he was Casanova) as he answered using a curt, "Good."

A crinkle of leaves could be heard as Sakura giggled quietly, "Yeah, I kind of assumed that. I was just wondering if it was different."

Different? Naruto tried to focus his brain on what she could have meant by that, but seeing as most of his brain cells were occupied with another task, all he could do was quirk his eyebrows and continued jerking himself off. Another crinkle of leaves and he could see a touch of red in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye, Sakura standing to his left flank, kunai in hand, as he continued rolling his hand up and down the length of his shaft. The blond teen gulped down a nervous, dry patch on the back of his tongue before he murmured softly, "What do you mean by different?"

Sakura looked startled, but quickly realized that it was just him wanting clarification about her earlier statement. She turned slightly to respond, caught an eyeful of Naruto, and blushed furiously before turning back again and saying, "You know, different from girls. Does it feel _different_?"

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip, a sheen of sweat settling on his brow as he arched his neck to the left and glanced at the young woman standing there, with back to him and her arms crossed. He didn't have a clue how masturbation felt to girls, but the thought that crossed his mind amused Naruto to no end. An evil chuckle left Naruto's throat before he could stop it, and even worse, without thinking he said, "Sakura, I didn't know you pleasured yourself. I would have never imagined you as that type of girl."

Angry seemed to win out over embarrassment every time with Sakura. She spun around, fuming at her insensitive jerk of a teammate, stomping closer before she lectured him in a loud, grating voice, "Idiot! Don't say things like that, because everyone does it! Why do you have to be such an ass?"

Naruto gulped nervously and he could feel his arousal wilt from the proximity of an angry Sakura, probably even more since her yelling might attract the rogue-nin and alert them to Sakura and Naruto's current location. "Calm down," Naruto hissed, "And don't yell, I need to finish."

Sakura didn't understand the correlation between her volume level and Naruto's ability to complete, so she just glared at him, hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes menacingly as she attempted to stare him down. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she was staring at. Naruto Uzumaki, her teammate and friend, pants around his thighs and arousal peaking out of his boxers as he sat and tugged mercilessly on the length, a flushed and needy look on his face. Sakura squeaked and turned back around, realizing quickly that the sight of Naruto like that, well…it was tantalizing to say the least, and getting an upclose eyeful of him masturbating bumped Naruto up a few notches on the list Sakura had comprised of Konoha's most attractive male shinobi.

The most perverse part of Sakura, Inner-Sakura, the goddess of all things perverted herself, was drooling and half dead of a figurative nosebleed. Her inner-self desperately wanted to turn back around and watch what Naruto was doing. Naruto would surely think she was depraved if she tried that, but she was curious, and honestly, rather turned on by the whole situation. She gripped the kunai tighter as she surveyed the area, keeping a lookout for those damned rogue-nin.

Naruto, however, was now having a field day, because Sakura had only turned around, she hadn't retreated back to her spot where he could barely see her. Currently, she was much less than a meter away, and if he tilted his head right he could actually see up her skirt from his spot on the ground. Naruto had never really been a legs man, but seeing as Sakura was now blessed with legs that even made Kakashi take second glances at her, long, graceful legs, Naruto just stared at them intently as he hurried to complete. This didn't help relations with his friend as she peaked around and caught Naruto, his head cocked to the side as he stared straight up her skirt with what was practically a predatory look splayed on his face as he continued his current "mission."

Sakura gritted out a quiet, yet pissed off version of Naruto's name, fuming at him as Naruto pulled back and blushed. "S…Sorry Sakura." The stuttering was more from his inability to stay composed and form words as he got closer. Naruto let out a deep, long sigh, the hiss of air escaping quietly as he felt the orgasm start to build. "Sakura…"

Maybe if he were able to think straight, or even at all, Naruto might have realized that what he was about to do was idiotic at best, but he _needed_ her. There wasn't a bit of him that could deny how just having Sakura close to him made his cock harder, the feelings stronger, the need, oh kami, the need was damn near killing him. "Sakura…watch," Naruto told her firmly, and when she almost rebutted he repeated his words forcefully, "Watch."

Sakura turned, and even in the light of the moon Naruto could tell how this made her blush, she chewed on her lower lip nervously as her eyes focused heavily on the speedy movements of his hand, her breath audible as he grunted and the first spray of cum leapt into the air. His hand stilled, strangling his pulsing manhood, then giving it a firm tug as the second spurt dribbled out, not as high as the first, and it oozed onto his hand. This followed by two smaller eruptions, until the pale iridescent liquid only trickled slowly from the slit and then stopped altogether.

Sakura's knees felt weak as she watched Naruto cum, there wasn't a sight in all the ninja nations which she could have imagined being more attractive than having Naruto's face quirk in pleasure. Normally she'd kill him for his impetuous order, but when he commanded her to watch, there was something about it which made the hair on her neck stand on end, and her body quiver with anticipation.

"Sakura…" Naruto murmured quietly, eyes closing as he smirked, "You are so beautiful."

Sakura was taken aback by that, but realized moments later, as Naruto started to snore lightly, that the idiot had fallen asleep, his now flaccid penis still cupped in his hand, and messy to boot. "What a moron," she grumbled, and reached down to shake him awake. Her hand stopped only a few inches from his shoulder, unable to move and wake him, breaking the peaceful cycle of sleep he'd almost instantly fallen into. "You really would have gotten killed by a rogue-nin with your pants down," she whispered, then let her eyes peruse Naruto quickly before she woke him, burning the image into her mind.

A short sigh and then Sakura's finger tapped her teammate on the shoulder, watching as he lazily opened his bright, blue eyes, the ones that looked hauntingly pale in the moonlight. "Time to go," she told him decisively and tossed him a medical swab from her weapons pouch. Sakura hoped they wouldn't need it later in the mission, because Naruto was currently dabbing up stains on his pants and wiping off the rather large amount a fluid on his hand. One final go over and Naruto tucked himself away, rinsed his hands in the stream, and then glanced over nervously at Sakura when he was ready to return to camp.

They started walking quietly, neither saying anything to the other, until Naruto decided that he really needed to break the silence, less the awkwardness between them would surely grow worse on the rest of the mission, "Hey, Sakura?" he asked quietly, waiting for her attention before he continued. Shuffling quickly up to where she was, keeping stride next to her, Naruto smiled at Sakura and sighed before adding, "Don't be mad, okay? All guys have problems like that, and it can be dangerous for a ninja to ignore it. It's a distraction and it's kinda hard to fight with."

Giving Naruto a sideways glance, her hand unconsciously gripping her kunai tighter, Sakura nodded before replying, "I'm sure it is," a slight giggle making its way into the timbre of her voice.

"I just hope it doesn't affect how you think of me. I'd hate to have it change our…" Naruto almost said friendship, but that wasn't quite right, he definitely thought of her as more than just a friend, and relationship sounded far too formal, and Naruto didn't want her to mistake it as an advance.

Sakura nudged his arm with hers, "Don't worry, Naruto, I won't let it."

A big smile was spread across her lips from ear to ear, but there was a strange sadness to it, and Naruto picked up on that small falsity. "I mean it Sakura, I don't want to lose you. You're…important to me."

Sakura couldn't help but drop the smile from her face, didn't Naruto know how important he was to her, and how nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ would change that? No matter how stupid (or in this case, perverted) he was, Naruto was someone that meant a great deal to her. He was her friend, her teammate, her strength. He pushed her to be stronger as well, and when she looked into those beautiful, blue eyes of his she was reminded of the one thing that only he gave to her, and that was _hope_.

"You are important to me too, Naruto," she whispered. Very hesitantly, with great trepidation on her part, Sakura's fingers searched through the darkness until her hand found his, winding it slowly into his palm and giving Naruto a reassuring squeeze. It didn't exactly garner the reaction Sakura had been hoping for, because instead of smiling or squeezing back, sadness settled into the corners of Naruto's mouth, a near pout as he turned away from her. "Naruto?" she asked, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

Naruto stopped his forward movement, and in a split second their fingers were pulled apart, the contact broken as Sakura spun around to see what was wrong with the blond man. "Don't say stuff like that Sakura, unless you mean it," Naruto whispered, his eyes heavily focused on the ground beneath him.

She had meant it, every word of it. Naruto was important to her. "I wasn't lying," she pressed.

"When I said important, I meant _important._" Sakura watched as the words were coupled with the most heartbreaking expression she had ever seen on Naruto's face. It was worse than when he told her that he couldn't bring Sasuke home, worse than when he found out that he'd hurt her during the fight with Orochimaru, and it was positively wrenching to see. "You are the most important person I have in my life."

Sakura almost replied, tears dancing in the corners of her eyes, but Naruto interrupted her, stepping forward, closing the distance between them. His voice wasn't as hushed, it was filled with strength and determination as he told her, "You are my family, you are…" One more step and there was no maneuvering room between his body and Sakura's, he grabbed her wrist in one hand while his other arm wrapped securely around Sakura's waist.

Sakura was almost certain that she saw a flash of red in those thoughtful, cerulean eyes of his. Naruto let a warm breath escape, one that Sakura could feel against her cheek, before he finished what he had been saying, the assuredness of his words sending shivers up her spine as he told her, "…mine," and punctuated it when he laid his lips softly against her own.

What started as a very delicate kiss between Sakura and Naruto quickly grew, Naruto maneuvered Sakura backwards until he pushed her against a tree, and his lips worked furiously against hers. His knee pressed between Sakura's legs, pinning her there. A small whimper escaped her throat as Naruto laid his body flush against hers. A resurgence of the problem he'd recently taken care of was now pressed roughly against her left thigh, the bulge shifting slightly as they continued kissing.

Even if Sakura had wanted to break off this little encounter between them (which she didn't), she wasn't sure she could persuade Naruto to stop. He seemed so focused on the task at hand, his mouth and tongue coaxing the kiss deeper, leading her into completely foreign territory as his tongue snaked into her mouth slowly, lapping and sucking on her own tongue. The first time Sakura moaned into his mouth, Naruto was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. It was a heavy and wet and her body quivered beneath him.

Naruto steadied Sakura with his leg, her weight settled against him as his thigh was positioned precariously between her thighs. Naruto returned her breathy moan as she pulled away from him and arched back against the tree, their lips naked for a moment as Naruto watched her shift against him ever so slightly. Taking a hip in each hand, Naruto gripped her, helping Sakura grind against him lightly. This also caused a heated friction between his groin and her thigh. She felt so warm pressed against him, especially where his thigh parted her legs. His determined focus, through partially closed eyes, stayed locked on the contact between the lower halves of their bodies.

Sakura gasped, then moaned again, this time arching into Naruto as she slid a centimeter or two against the pants covering his thigh before Naruto's hands shifted Sakura back up. They kissed again, and coupled that with a more heated grinding. Naruto's lips pulled away and trailed down her jawline, latching onto a patch of soft skin on her neck, licking and suckling gently as he thrust against her. His trapped arousal had completely returned as he continued kissing her languidly.

"I need you, Sakura," Naruto told her, his body once again pressing fully against hers, clothed skin against clothed skin as he tried to hide the desperation in his voice. "I _want_ you."

Sakura's hands crept up Naruto's chest, resting there for a second as she peered into the crystal depths of his eyes, then her hands moved further up, cupping his face as she pulled him down to her. Her lips spoke silently in reply, and very clearly said, _I need you too, Naruto_, as she kissed him hard, fingers retreating to the golden locks of his hair. Gripping the strands between her fingers, Sakura cemented his lips to hers. Naruto moaned as his hair was pulled almost painfully tight by the kunoichi in his arms.

In a flash his hands were on her hands, releasing her hips as Sakura slumped against him, and then her arms were placed above her head, pinned in place by Naruto as he gazed hungrily down her body. The woman with him was so strong, so beautiful, and he had her, here with him under the stars. Not Sasuke. Not Sai. Sakura was here with him. Leaning in and growling in her ear, Naruto lightly nipped her earlobe and kissed the tender skin connected to her jawline before letting her know, almost demanding, "I want to show you how much I need you, Sakura."

She didn't object when Naruto released her hands, even went as far as to unpin his knee from between her legs, because he was still there hovering over her, hands ghosting down her body painfully slow. Sakura heard the snaps of her skirt being undone, and then it hitting the forest floor, but she didn't stop Naruto. Sakura didn't object as she felt his thumbs catch on the band of her black leggings, pulling them down to mid-thigh. There wasn't a protest as Naruto ran two fingers along her panties, only a needy sigh as her head fell to his shoulder. If there was any hesitance suspected on Sakura's part, it was quickly resolved as the kunoichi reached into her weapons pouch around her waist and grabbed her kunai, swiftly and carefully cutting one side of her undergarments away, then the other.

Naruto watched as the pink panties, or what he suspected were pink, since it was too dark out to tell, fell away from Sakura's groin. The cut pieces of fabric caught on the leggings still around her legs. "Sakura…" he murmured, Naruto's hand once again cupping her sex, but this time hesitantly rubbing his two fingers into the slight folds of her body, making her gasp as Naruto became acquainted with the area. Finding a slight bud of flesh, Naruto rolled his middle finger around it, slowly circling the spot that made Sakura grind her teeth and her breath hitch. It only got better as his fingers moved further back, tracing her inner sex until Naruto slipped one finger inside of Sakura, then both of them.

Sakura's eyes were wide as he entered her with his hands, fingers finding a slow, steady rhythm as the pad of his thumb swirled around Sakura's clit. Her body tensed, her breathing erratic, Sakura's eyes were clamped shut as she bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, making a rather pleased smile cross Naruto's face. "Can I do more?" he asked quietly, alluding to the arousal he'd pulled out while she was somewhere lost in pleasured thought.

Sakura gasped as she felt the hard, exposed skin press against her, making her shudder. Her hands dropped from Naruto's shoulders, taking the flesh from him, her eager fingers giving Naruto an experimental tug or two. It was in time with the fingers inside of her, working slowly, methodically to bring her pleasure. Naruto consigned himself to mutual touching between them, but Sakura wrapped her fingers around his arousal and firmly urged him nearer. She pushed his hand away from inside of her and positioned Naruto close to her, parting her legs more as she whimpered and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

The question took all of Naruto's willpower to ask, but he had to make sure. When he received an assured nod from his partner, Naruto guided himself with one hand, and lifted one of her legs with the other, pressing slowly into Sakura as he groaned. Once securely sheathed inside of her, Naruto's hands anchored themselves around her buttocks and lifted Sakura enough so that she dangled helplessly between him and the tree. Another cry was drawn from her as he pulled out ever so slightly and thrust back in. Sakura's legs wrapped themselves securely around Naruto, giving him more control as he thrust again.

Kunoichi, like Sakura, trained their muscles well, and Sakura developed hers better than most. Naruto bit his lip as he found a steady rhythm with his thrusts, Sakura following that lead well, quirking her hips with his well timed movements, grinding against him when he would push all the way in and pause momentarily. It astonished Naruto how intuitively she was able to respond, and how easily he knew what she liked. It shouldn't have been a surprise, because they'd been together for years, perhaps not intimately like they were now, but together nonetheless. Naruto knew Sakura inside in and out, and it showed in how he set a medium pace, one that was gentle for the most part, but every few thrusts he would punctuate their coupling with a harsh push of his hips, crashing all the way inside of her, making her cry out or arch back unconsciously.

A few minutes of the tantalizing pace and Sakura's lips met Naruto's, kissing him furiously before she murmured a quiet, "Faster," which he quickly responded to. Naruto angled his hips higher, moving quicker, reaching further in, making her writhe beneath him.

Naruto started whispering small incoherencies, mostly broken words and phrases, but Sakura could make out something every once in awhile as she clung desperately to her lover. They ranged from "fuck" to "beautiful" to " I love…" and Naruto never finished that one. His breathing was erratic and his whispers turned demanding as he growled to Sakura, "Cum for me," repeating it several times as her whimpers and cries grew louder. Naruto could feel how close she was, because Sakura's body quaked slightly, and her inner sex gripped tightly around him, quivering a bit, dangling ever so close to the edge Naruto wanted to push her off of.

Naruto pushed in roughly, and rolled his hips as he commanded one more time, "Cum for me." His pace picked up as he gave her short, rapid, but deeply penetrating thrusts. Sakura's fingers curled and her jaw was clamped shut, so only the muffled sounds of a strangled scream made it out as the raw pleasure finally burst through, her body quaking as he held her through the orgasm, changing his thrusts to long, languid strokes which pushed and filled her completely. As the pleasure began to fade away a smirk crossed Naruto's lips, his hips returning to their swift, smoothly propelled movement into Sakura, making her careen in his arms, her body stiffening again due to its hypersensitive state, and now she cried out his name as Sakura came one last time, riding the crest of the wave out to the very end.

The cock imbedded deeply within Sakura spasmed, and Naruto leaned against her roughly as he tried to push even further into the warm, tight body of his lover. In a second she could feel Naruto fingers bare down tightly on her hips as he sighed the pleasure of his release in her ear, but still coming down from her own high, Sakura could do little more than limply hold on to him, kissing Naruto's cheek lightly as he sucked in a broken breath and released it a few seconds later. "G…Good, Gods you were good, Sakura," he whispered, his words gruff and hard to make out. Staying inside of his partner for a few moments, just silently holding the woman he'd loved for years, kissing her softly before Naruto slowly withdrew and lowered her to the ground.

There was a sudden fear inside of Naruto that he'd gone too far too quickly, and as he held Sakura to him, kissing her again, trying to make his case known through the gentle ministrations of their post-coupling. Naruto wanted her to know that he loved her, and even without the moment they'd just shared, he would have loved her either way. Breaking the kiss and staring deeply into the pale, green eyes of the woman he cared deeply about, Naruto tried desperately to put those feelings into words, to tell her what he should have said long, long ago. A few seconds of noiselessness between them and Naruto tried to force the words out, and then again, and again, but they were stuck, because honestly he was scared out of his mind. What if she didn't…what if he couldn't…what if?

It was stupid, foolish, and Naruto wanted to kick himself in the head for being such a jerk, but as Sakura kissed him gently one more time, her warm lips placating him before she pulled away, Naruto knew what he had to say…

"I love you."

And then there was silence. Complete and deafening silence between them. Naruto kissed her quickly, embracing Sakura as he tried to hold back the flood of emotions. He leaned into her ear, and kissed Sakura's cheek gently. Naruto smiled into her warm, soft skin as he murmured _his _response to _her_ words, "I love you too, Sakura."

**_

* * *

__END_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**A/N's:**_ _I've had this posted elsewhere for awhile, but I hadn't realized that I never posted it here. *shrugs* Whoops. I edited it a little when I put it up here (because there were some things that desperately needed editing, like passive past tense language and some general tense usage things). If you have read it before I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first time. If you haven't read it before, I hope you found it to be a decent read._


End file.
